U Got Nothin' On Me
by acciodestiel
Summary: When Sonny catches Chad cheating, the only thing she can say is "U Got Nothin On Me". I don't own anything. My first one-shot/song-fic. R&R. I love Channy though. Also read my other story 'Zora's Adventures'.


**A/N: I'm taking a break for my multi-chap "Zora's Adventures" I'm having a bit of a writer's block. So, this is a oneshot, a song-fic. First for each! To the song 'U Got Nothin' One Me' by Demi Lovato. Even though I love Channy, I was very inspired. So, yeah. R&R! The part when she puts her fist in the air and tells the audience to say 'U Got Nothin' On Me', I got the idea from Demi's concert, she did it too. I hope the lyrics aren't wrong!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

SPOV

I knew this day would come. It did NOT surprise me. I suppose that's probably the reason Chad was so nervous to ask me out, not because he liked me, because he was nervous I would catch him. I caught him, cheating. Ha, if he thinks I'm stupid, I might as well be as smart as Zora. Because I knew about his little scheme from the beginning. I was hoping he would change, but nope. He chose to stay the same way he was from the beginning. This is how I found out.

_30 Minutes Ago_

I was walking over to the commissary. I was going to sit with Chad today. Every other day I sit with Chad. The other days I sit with my cast. I was done early, so I was going to wait for him in there. Right outside the doorway, was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper, my boyfriend, making out with some chick from Mackenzie Falls. Portlyn. Ha. Wow. Was I prepared for this or what? I was just staring at them, but then, they realized they weren't alone.

"Chaddy, I don't think we're alone." Portlyn said, but she kept looking at Chad. Chad didn't look away either.

"Dude, I'll give you 50 bucks," as he was pulling out the money, "If you don't tell Sonny." I thought this would be a good opportunity. We went back to making out with her, while holding the money out. I walked up to them, and took the money.

"Gladly." I said. Chad jumped.

"Sonny, this isn't what it looks like." He was nervous. Portlyn got up and walked up to me.

"He wasn't that good of a kisser anyways." She said. I laughed.

"Tell me about it." I said. We laughed, and I walked away with her.

"Wait, Sonny, does this mean we're over?" He ran to me.

"We basically never began, since you were off with some other girl the whole time." I said. I walked away.

"Can I at least get my 50 bucks back?" He asked. Wow, what a selfish conceited jerk.

"No thanks. But thanks for asking." I walked back to my dressing room.

That's where we are now. I'm writing a new song. This is how it goes.

_(U Got Nothin' On Me) (4x)_

_Summer came and took me by surprise  
The California sunshine in my eyes  
Driving with the top down  
We sing along  
To our favorite songs  
Nothing could go wrong  
_

Chad and I always took nice drives by Malibu. It always, so nice, and so romantic. Well that's over._  
_

_Laughing as we gazed under the moon  
You kissed me and it never felt too soon_

_Hard to believe that anything, could tear us apart  
Then you break my heart  
_

Lookout Mountain. The first time. When we were trying to break up Marshall and Ms. Bitterman. The second time, he kissed me. And wow, were there sparks. But, like Portlyn and I said, not much of a good kisser. Ha. I still thought, he would change. And, he did hurt me a bit, but that's why I wrote this song, to get all my anger out. _  
_

_Now I know who you are  
You got nothin on me  
I see I should have known it from the start  
You got nothin on me  
You can't tell me lies don't even try  
Cause this is goodbye  
_

Nothing like a good chorus to wrap everything up.

_Caught ya from the corner of my eye_

_You smiled at a girl while passing by_

_Thought you had me fooled but you were wrong  
I know what's going on  
It didn't take me long  
_

I remember this part. It was in the commissary. We were eating lunch, and he kept smiling at Portlyn. I kept asking him why he was, but he'd just reply "I'm not." Ha, I knew something was going on.

_It wasn't hard to read between the lines  
The necklace in your car that wasn't mine  
Nothing left for you to do or say  
So I'm on my way  
Now it's too late  
_

We were out driving again, and I came across a pretty necklace. One that wasn't mine for sure. I asked him who it belonged to. He stuttered and said his mother. I left it at that. But I knew otherwise. This was a silver necklace. Just that week before his mother said she hates silver. I was wearing silver, and she was so disgusted. After he said it was his mother's, I asked him to drive me home.

_Now I know who you are  
You got nothin on me  
I see I should have known it from the start  
You got nothin on me  
You can't tell me lies, don't even try  
Cause this is goodbye_

To broken promises

_Time to face your carelessness_

_Don't bore me with apologies _

_You're gonna beg crawling on your knees  
_

He promised me he loved me that was a lie. He told me he cared that was a lie. He tolde me he'd never hurt me. That was one big fat lie. I think that's all he does. Chad was careless, he didn't care who saw him kissing her. Just was gonna pay them 50 bucks to not tell anyone. He keeps calling and texting too. Saying, I'm sorry. Boring! It's gonna take a lot more than that.

_You got nothin on me  
You got nothin on me  
You got nothin on me_

I know who you are  
YeahI see I should have known it from the start

You can't tell me lies, don't even try  
Cause this is goodbye

Now I know who you are  
You got nothin on me  
Now I see, I should have known it from the start  
You got nothin on me  
You can't tell me lies, don't even try

_Cause this is goodbye_

_Goodbye_

I'm hoping to singing on So Random! Zora isn't here, and we're supposed to Sally Jensen, but if I sing this, we might get as much views as when I sang 'Me, Myself, and Time'. So I got up, shut off my phone, too many calls and texts, and went to ask Marshall. I went to his office.

"Hey Sonny, I heard about you and Chad." Hmm….Portlyn has a big mouth.

"It's okay. Do we still need something for today's show?"

"Let me guess, you wrote a song?" I nodded. "Well, Tawni was gonna do a promo for TawniTown. But, she said she needs more time. So, I'll let you sing your song."

"Thank you. And, could you do me a favor?" He nodded hesitantly. Wow, that guy sweats.

"Can you invite Chad? Make sure he comes." I walked away after he agreed. I went to the stage, we were on in 5 minutes. I got my guitar. And Marshall had the same band members as last time helping me. "Okay guys, this is the song." I handed them all sheets. "Do you think you can do this?" They nodded, and started practicing. I didn't need to practice. I practiced for the last half hour. We were on now. I walked up to the mic and made an announcement, I saw the blonde hair in the crowd, who looked bored out of his mind. Then, the studio audience was cheering, there had to be at least 50 people.

"Hi everyone." I looked over to my cast, who looked supporting, including Tawni. "I have a new song, but I need a little help from you guys." More cheering. "Ok." I laughed. I love my fans. "When I put my fist in the air like this," I demonstrated. "I want you to all to say 'U Got Nothin' On Me. Ready?" They cheered. First I said it, then I put my fist in the air, and we did it 3 times. Then the music started. I looked over at Chad, who looked more and more guilty.

_Summer came and took me by surprise  
The California sunshine in my eyes  
Driving with the top down  
We sing along  
To our favorite songs  
Nothing could go wrong  
_

_Laughing as we gazed under the moon  
You kissed me and it never felt too soon_

_Hard to believe that anything, could tear us apart  
Then you break my heart_

_Now I know who you are  
You got nothin on me  
I see I should have known it from the start  
You got nothin on me  
You can't tell me lies don't even try  
Cause this is goodbye  
_

_Caught ya from the corner of my eye_

_You smiled at a girl while passing by_

_Thought you had me fooled but you were wrong  
I know what's going on  
It didn't take me long  
_

_It wasn't hard to read between the lines  
The necklace in your car that wasn't mine  
Nothing left for you to do or say  
So I'm on my way  
Now it's too late_

_Now I know who you are  
You got nothin on me  
I see I should have known it from the start  
You got nothin on me  
You can't tell me lies, don't even try  
Cause this is goodbye_

To broken promises

_Time to face your carelessness_

_Don't bore me with apologies _

_You're gonna beg crawling on your knees  
_

_You got nothin on me  
You got nothin on me  
You got nothin on me_

I know who you are  
YeahI see I should have known it from the start

You can't tell me lies, don't even try  
Cause this is goodbye

Now I know who you are  
You got nothin on me  
Now I see, I should have known it from the start  
You got nothin on me  
You can't tell me lies, don't even try

_Cause this is goodbye_

_Goodbye_

After I was done singing, everyone cheered. I think the audience was happy to join in on the fun. I looked over at Chad, who was so low in his seat that I thought he was gonna soon sit on the ground. I said thank you, and walked off stage. Chad ran up to me.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry. I want you back. Please. Please. Please!" He was begging. Ha. I knew he was gonna come begging.

"Chad, didn't you listen to my song? Don't bore me with apologies; I knew you would come begging. Oh, and you got nothing on me." I left him, in awe. I went to go sign some of my fans' pictures. All of today, I lost a horrible boyfriend, good riddance, wrote a hit song, and most importantly, got 50 bucks. Good day.


End file.
